


Lost Cause

by tobitobito



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Darkish Barry, Delinquent Barry Allen, Detention Centre, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Chemist - Freeform, Theft, This is so dark, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, i need to do work and stop procrastinating, i was not meaning for it to go this way, kind of a juvie au, kind of inspired by the episode where Ralph and Barry fight goldface, most of this stuff isn’t explicit but I’m tagging anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobitobito/pseuds/tobitobito
Summary: Delinquent Barry au bc why the hell not? Just a warning this is pretty dark and I’m tagging everything I can think of. Don’t complain about anything that is already tagged but if you have any requests that’s fine. Hope you enjoy???
Relationships: Barry Allen & Iris West, Barry Allen/Original Female Character(s), Barry Allen/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, tbh that’s all I can say.

Barry hated it. He hated the stares, he hated the therapy and the dumb therapists, he hated Tony Woodward, he hated that no one believed him, that to them he was just some kid who was stuck in his own delusions and couldn’t accept the truth. That his father was guilty, that he murdered his mother. But none of that was true. None of it. His father was innocent. No one could convince him otherwise, no matter what, he would stick by his father. They were just going to have to live with it.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! Get your ass downstairs right now, young man!” Oh, man, Joe was pissed, so, so freakin’ pissed.

“What?” He asked, annoyed, but he already knew where this was going and it wasn’t good.

“You know damn well what, Barry!” Joe didn’t cuss often, not unless he was insanely mad, “Just because I was dealing with Iris, doesn’t mean you can just run off and try and get yourself out of trouble! You know that ain’t happening! You stole a car, Bar, a car! This isn’t just something small like disruption of lessons at school, you could be looking at time in a juvenile detention centre.”

“Look I know I screwed up, and I’m sorry for that, Joe, but I had to see him, I had to see my dad.” He was so in for it now.

“You didn’t just ‘screw up’! Sorry doesn’t cut it this time! I might not be able to help you out of this mess, Barry.”

“Joe, I promise I won’t do anything like this again! Joe, Joe! Honestly, I’m truly sorry for what I did!” Okay, so he was getting a little desperate, he’d admit it, but he had really, really fucked up this time.

00000

Now he was stuck sitting in this stupid room, fidgeting way too much to be natural and refusing to make eye contact with any of the officers standing near him. It was his own damn fault anyway. He was the one stupid enough to steal a goddamn car! And for what? He didn’t even get to see his dad! Now he was going to end up in a cell somewhere, just like his father, except he wasn’t innocent.

“You must be Bartholomew!” A man in a suit called out as he approached him.

“It’s Barry.” He muttered, how could this guy be so happy about talking to a kid who just got caught running away, breaking curfew and borrowing a car?

“Right, sorry, Barry. Well then Barry, we have been given the opportunity to help you with your little situation.”

“We? ‘Cause I only see one of you.” The man in the suit blinked, taking a minute to register Barry’s sarcasm. Clearly the guy needed a reality check, not everyone could be so damn cheerful all the time, especially not when they were possibly facing time in juvie. 

The guy’s smile only widened, now becoming visibly forced, “I’m a member of faculty at a school that works to help, uh, behaviourally challenged young people such as yourself. You could go and be around people that are like you, that understand the kind of thing you’re going through.” He paused as Barry continued to stare out of the window indifferently, “I know that you’re having a hard time controlling yourself and I want you to develop the ability to function normally in the wider world, this school could help you. So, what do you think? Are you willing to give it a chance?”

“Look,” he snorted condescendingly as he addressed the man, “I don’t care about some school for lost causes like me.”

“It’s this or juvie, kid, this isn’t your first offence. Now those might have been less serious than this but it builds up eventually. Trust me, the school is much better than what you’re looking at if you refuse, connections won’t save you now. Are you ready to give your final answer?” Damn suit guy. Barry knew exactly what this guy was doing and it was working. He weighed up his options: juvie and a record or some dumb reformatory school and no record? The choice was obvious and they both knew it.

“Fine. I’ll go to your stupid school, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna like it.” Ah, there was that freakin’ fake smile again, did he like the idea of kids not being able to see their families or something?

“I’ll inform your guardian of your decision and you’ll be given time to rest, after all, it’s been quite a long day, hasn’t it?” Suit guy didn’t have any intention of letting him answer that and continued to talk, “Then you can pack your things, say your goodbye and then you’ll be off by tomorrow afternoon.” He turned and walked out of that stupid fucking door as Barry channelled all of his pent up rage into a glare directed at the suit guy’s back.

00000

When he saw Iris the next day, eyes full to the brim with tears, his heart broke, he’d let her down so much. He promised her that he wouldn’t and he ended up breaking that promise. God, why did he have to be so selfish. Now he wouldn’t be able to talk to them for at least a year, hell, maybe even longer than that. Joe probably wanted get rid of him, he was just a problem child who kept fucking everything up. Who would want someone like him?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Iris threw her arms around him and pulled his body tightly against hers, burying her head in the crook of his neck and letting out a few harsh sobs. Barry returned the hug just as fiercely, with murmured apologies and tears in his eyes.

“Alright, Barry, it’s time to go.” Joe interrupted them and placed a hand on Barry’s shoulder before hugging him almost as tightly as Iris did, “We’re gonna miss you, Bar, stay out of trouble. You’re a good kid with really bad luck, you’ll get through this.”

Even after all that Barry had done, Joe and Iris still loved him. God, he felt even worse. He turned and headed towards the car with Joe helping him load up his stuff into the trunk. He was gonna miss this, gonna miss them. Iris was more than just his foster sister, she was his best friend. Always had been, always would be. It was only now that just how much he had fucked up came into context. He betrayed Joe’s trust, Joe who had taken him in despite the constant nightmares and therapy sessions and getting into fights, though that was mainly Tony Woodward’s fault. That was one thing he wasn’t going to miss, Woodward and his mindless band of followers. They harassed and assaulted him constantly and yet nothing had been done about it. Oh well, he was gone now, off to some school for juvenile delinquents and other kids that everyone considered lost causes.


End file.
